


maybe

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, endgame spoilers, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata remembers.</p><p>He remembers everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe

You're sitting out in the sand, staring into the vast sea.

This is the true Jabberwock Island.

It's been awhile since you've awakened from the New World Program - the situation was given to you from Makoto Naegi, a young man who worked for some Future Foundation. The entire thing was weird itself... but that was reality, and you had to accept it in order to step towards your future.  
 _"Hah, how cheesy,"_ you silently comment.

But, you knew that was the truth. And you were fine with it.

...

Honestly, there's nothing to do today. Maybe you'll head back and make yourself a meal. Maybe you'll go talk with the others maybe you'll walk aroundmaybe _Maybemaybemaybe-_

Pain shoots into your brain, causing you to lunge forward, holding onto your forehead. "Ow! Shit..." You let go of your forhead, but your vision blurs. When you rub your eyes, your hands become wet.  
"I'm... crying...?"  
You feel different than before. Nothing feels the same anymore, everything will never be the same.

  
_And, that's because..._

 

"Hinata-kun."

"Huh...? Where is this?", you let out, your voice strained and tired.

Someone familiar steps to you in the darkness. It looks like someone you know.

"Don't be sad," you hear them say. You're brought into a soft embrace. You feel her soft, pink hair brush again your cheek. Her body is cold, and a chill spins down your spine.  
You let your arms dangle, completely vulnerable to - _who was this, again?_

"Hinata-kun, no matter what, don't be sad."

Your mind is in a haze. You take in her words unconciously. _Wow, it'd been so long since you've met with Na..._ huh, you can seem to remember her name. But, it feels like you know her.  
"You are..." The words tumble out of your mouth randomly. You can't seem to control your mind.

She lets go and smiles at you. _Her eyes_ are such a pretty colour. I love _her smile_. I've _always loved_ being with her ever since we hung out on Jabberwock Island...  
 _...but, why can't I recall seeing her on the Island?_

 

"It seems you remembered." The girl is soft-spoken.

Tears trail down your cheek, never-ending. "Na... Nanami...!", you croak. The tears don't stop. Your mind is spinning. Your heart twists and turns, something is grabbing it, stabbing it. You feel like you're dying.  
Her hands cup your cheeks, cooling your burning face. You couldn't tell how you felt anymore - _was this sadness, happiness maybe?_

"Even if we can't meet like before, I'll always be with you."

The tears don't stop.

"Always step forward. Even if you're cursed with terrible memories."

You try to reach over and hug her. Your arms are too weak, though.  
You damn your own body for feeling so heavy.

"Remember, Hinata-kun."

A hoarse "what" escapes your lips.

"You'll never forget, but that's okay. I know you can reach your future."

"Just... mm... Hajimake your own path!"

_What a terrible joke._   
_But that's... just like her._

_Wait, this sounds like something you say before you leave. Are you going to leave? Wait, don't leave, I don't want you to leave, I never wanted you to leave, please don't-_

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. My time is up."

The darkness rumbles and shakes. Cracks of light slowly break the dark walls.  
Your body doesn't feel heavy anymore - you jump up and grab onto her, with all of your might-

"Don't leave, Nanami!" Your voice is ugly, desperate, cracking and dying.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes once more, in that angelic voice of hers.

She pulls back from your hug and places her hands on your shoulders.  
A soft kiss is planted on your forehead.

"Don't leave, please. I don't-"

"Hinata-kun."

She wipes away your tears with the back of your hand, but they continue to stream once more.

"You can do it. You can head towards your future - you said it yourself, didn't you?"

You clench your teeth and weep more, clutching onto the back of her sweater.

"Nanami, I-"

_Thank you._

"Thank you, Hinata-kun."

_For what?_

"For being my friend."

_What kind of friend am I?_

"My precious friend."

_What kind of friend am I, holding you back?_

"And no matter what you do, you'll always be my precious friend."

_That makes me happy._

_Now is my chance._

"Nanami..."

She cocks her head, making that cute "hmm" sound of hers once more. You'd like to hear it once more.

"You see, I've always..."

 

Your eyes fling open.  
It all comes back to you.

However...

_...did I say it?_

_...I hope I said it._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing in such a confusing way... hmm, but it's a little different from the usual! The second part is pretty much Hinata dreaming.
> 
> Which is kind of sad itself.


End file.
